


[Podfic] Good Morning

by hopelesse



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, getting swole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of neveralarch's fic "Good Morning."Gideon's Guide to Doing Some Push-Ups, At Least, Have You Never Used Your Arms, Nonagesimus?
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949873) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> Thanks to neveralarch for having blanket podfic permission, and for writing these two impossible nightmare women exactly as they deserve to be seen.

### Details

  * **Length:** 10 min
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/gideongoodmorning)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Raven
  * **Reader:** Hopelesse
  * **Skin template:** Azdaema




End file.
